1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to identity tags.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly although not exclusively to identity tags that are used for hospital patients. Such tags are placed conventionally on a patient's wrist or ankle for use during the patient's attendance or stay in a hospital or other treatment centre. Should the patient be required to give body fluid samples, e.g. blood, the sample also needs to be identified. Difficulties and errors can arise if precautions are not meticulously observed to match the patient and the sample at a later time.